Total Drama Return of the Set
by Yodog12345
Summary: Fourteen new contestants, one old location, a self proclaimed fabulous host and his psychotic sidekick. Welcome to Total Drama Return of the Set.
1. Calling for Competitors

Total Drama Return of the Set

Chris sat in his hot-tub while watching a reply of the Badminton movie he'd starred in.  
"It's not badminton, it's goodminton, heck it's greatminton, so go out there win one for the Flipper," said Chris's character on the tv.  
A tear swelled in the host's eye, "This movie's great," he said. All of a sudden Chris's co-host and sidekick, Chef Hatchet, ran in panting, "Yo Chris, the next season of Total Drama starts soon and we haven't chosen any more snot nosed punk ass kids," Chef said.  
Chris got up an ran to his desk, he pulled out the commercial for teens who wanted to join and inserted in his computer.  
Chris then sent it to his superior and turned on his tv. Ten minutes later, his ad played.

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean. You know me as the host of the Total Drama Series and today's you're lucky day because you could be a part of the next season. Just send in an audition tape within the next two weeks and you could be in the running to win one million dollars.

* * *

**A.N/ So yeah, that's the start, I need OC's and would like you send me them. If you can think of a character, PM him or her and I'll see if they make the final cut.  
Send in details about them in this form.  
Name, Age, Gender, Type of Person, Potential Relationship Character, Looks.**

**(I can't have them all in relationships, so if anybody says yes, there's a smaller chance that your character will get in, but they'll stay in the comp for longer.)**


	2. The Contestants

Here is a list of the contestants for TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE SET!

Thanks to all who submitted characters and sorry to those whose characters didn't get chosen :(

Taylor Libbie (Bombdaboys)

Max (CourtneyFan55)

Gia (CourtneyFan55)

Sarah Cadwell (AkatsukiFreak31)

Matthias Ivory (AkatsukiFreak31)

Jinx Thornefall (MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Russell Danger (CourtneyFan55)

Luke Robertson (awesomejosh8596)

Skyler (CourtneyFan55)

Rickie (V.I.Y.H)

Jennifer Smith (TotalDramaGirl01)

Mocha Flores (Kirei Tsuki)

Cornelius Marcus Coleman (Helmet 798)

Omar Danger (CourtneyFan55)

Oh, and I will probably have to reuse some movie genres, but I'll do different challenges.


	3. Episode 1 Part 1: 7 Contestants

**AN/ Hey everyone, this is part 1 of 3 in episode 1 of Total Drama Return of the Set. I just want to take this opportunity to say that someone has to be voted off first, so don't take it personally if your character his that person, it's just how it works.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Total Drama characters or the OC's, rights and ownership go to their respective creators.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in his usual attire of a blue t-shirt, white undershirt and khaki pants with his black wind blown hair brushed to perfection, "Last season on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Cameron and Lightning fought it out for the chance to win a million bucks, Lightning was the favorite, then Cameron, then Lightning and finally Cameron won with his rendition of Iron Man.

Now, we welcome fourteen new contestants back to the set used in Total Drama Action, we place 'em together and let them squabble for a million dollars, right here, right now, on Total Drama Return to the Set," he introduced.

* * *

Chris McLean stood outside the gate to the set on which the hottest reality show would be played and waited for the contestant to show up,

"In a moment from now, fourteen teens will arrive at this abandoned set and duke it out for the first time ever." He said with a smile on his face.

He looked down the road to see a limo driving up, "Ooooohhhhh here comes our first contestant," he said and waited for the door to open and to see the contestant, "Sarah!" Chris exclaimed as a girl of around 5 foot in height stepped out.

She had short brown hair and was wearing basketball shorts and shoes and a grey hoodie with a green shirt underneath.

She walked up to Chris, "Aw damn, I was hoping we'd at least be somewhere with a sports field," she commented as she walked past, "couldn't rent one out McLean?"

"There's a fake one somewhere here Sarah," Chris stated.

Sarah sat down on her bags and bounced a basketball she'd brought with her.  
Chris shifted his attention to the next limo, it looked as bad as the first one, with rust on the sides and paint peeling, still, it was a limo. It pulled up and the door opened and a boy stepped out, he had orange hair and green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts and orange sandals.

"Welcome Max," Chris exclaimed as Max walked past.

"Hey Chris, what's happening?" Max asked nicely as went stood next to Sarah.

"Just waiting for your fellow victims, ahhhh, contestants," Chris said, Max and Sarah exchanged concerned looks as the next limo pulled up.

"Matthias, hi bro." Chris said to a boy with red hair that was swept to the side.

He was wearing a brown and black plaid shirt that revealed a quarter of his pale colored skin and black skinny jeans with boots. You couldn't make out his eyes because they were buried in a video game.

"Hey and call me Matt." Matthias said halfheartedly as he stood next to Max.

Max looked over Matthias' shoulder and saw some rubber bands on his wrists, "Hey, what are the bands for?" Max asked.

Matthias put his game down in an instant and put all of his attention into the answer, "The gray bracelet is for schizophrenia awareness, the orange one is leukemia support and the white bracelet is advocating against drink driving." He said with a very serious look on his face, his now revealed green eyes large and open wide.

He then picked up his game and continued playing while the next contestant was dropped off. She stepped out of the limo and everyone was immediately taken aback by how short she was. She must have been under five feet tall and her skin was extremely pale. It looked like she'd never met the sun.

"Jinx, how are you?" Chris asked her.

"Okay." She replied, her indigo eyes dimming a bit as she took in her surroundings.

She squinted her eyes uncomfortably at the sun, "Could we go somewhere undercover Chris?" She asked.

"Ehhh, no." Chris replied bluntly as the next limo pulled up.

No-one got out and Chris went to check the door when they heard a shout, "Hey guys, you should stand back!" Everyone looked up and saw a guy paragliding down, he then jumped off the glider and pulled a parachute before coming to a perfect landing.

Chris turned around to him, "Welcome, Russel Danger." Chris introduced.

"He has an appropriate last name." Exclaimed Max.

Russel had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt, black shorts and blue runners. He went and stood next to Sarah, "Hi." He said.

Sarah smiled back at him boredly.

Chris was waiting for the limo to leave but instead was greeted with a boy being thrown out the door, "I said we arrived geek." The limo driver shouted to the boy on the ground.

The boy got up and dusted himself off, he looked exactly like Russel except with a blue t-shirt and black runners and shorts, "Omar Danger!" Chris introduced, as Omar went and stood next Matthias.

Omar started to tell people about his comic book collection at home, "I have all 120 issues of the Incredible Owlma..." He boasted but was cut off by Chris, "Welcome Gia." He said as a girl dressed completely in black stepped out of the seventh limo, she had black hair, black shorts, black sandals and even black eyes.

"Whatever." She said as she walked past Chris.

She went and sat down next to Omar, "Hi, did you know that I own a Superman statue still in th..." He said but was once again cut off, "I don't care." Gia said.

Chris faced away form the campers, "These are the first seven contestants, will Gia care about anything? Will the next contestants be more fun? Will Omar ever shut up? Find out after the break on Total, Drama, Return, of the Set.


	4. Episode 1 Part 2: 14 Contestants

"Welcome back to Total Drama Return, of the Set," Chris said, "We now welcome the last 7 seven contestants to the abandoned movie set, we've already met Sarah, Max, Matt, Jinx, Gia and twins Russel and Omar, so lets get on to the next 7 starting with Luke Robertson."

Luke stepped out of the limo and walked over to Chris, he was wearing a tie dye shirt which was over torn, baggy bell bottom jeans and he had no shoes, "Hey Chris, have you ever thoug..." Luke began but was rudely interrupted by Chris, "NO LUKE, I WILL NOT BECOME A VEGAN JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SO." Chris screamed, it was the 12th time Luke had approached him about turning vegan since they'd met.

The next limo pulled up and out stepped a girl with caramel skin, coffee brown eyes and matching hair. She was wearing a black headband with a black bow, a black sleeveless button up blouse that ties at the bellybutton, pale blue skinny jeans, and black heels with ankle straps.

"Welcome, Mocha Flores," Chris said, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Gee, thanks." Mocha said sarcastically and stood next to Jinx.

Taylor Libbie was the next to arrive, she had a black hoodie, black shorts and red shoes. She had purple eyes and dirty blonde hair, not as though it hadn't been washed, that was the colour.

"Yo." Chris welcomed.

"Hey Chris." Taylor replied before standing in the now growing group of contestants.

Russel looked over to her, "Hey, what are you into, most people have given us a clue but you and the other girl haven't." Russel asked and explained, Mocha looked a bit dejected that she was being left out of the conversation.

"Weeellll, I've watched all the best horror movies and I'm way into all those graphic violence shows." She explained enthusiastically.

Everyone stared with their mouths wide open, this one sounded crazy. They were so busy staring they completely missed the arrival of the next contestant, but Chris didn't.

"Jennifer, welcome to Total Drama." Chris said and then giggled a bit.

She was wearing a pink and black plaid un-buttoned shirt, white tank top, skinny jeans, brown cowboy boots and a cowgirl hat.

"Howdy, cowgirl." Mocha laughed sarcastically.

Jennifer just stared at her, "I have an IQ of 180 and am very good at letting comments slide, I can also see when you're lying to me so don't even try it."

Everybody was once again speechless as Jenn stood in the middle of the group.

She turned back to them, "And you can now look back and greet the next contestant." She stated, everyone looked.

The girl stepped out of the limo, she had a brown ponytail, purple braces and at least 10 ear piercings combined. She had a white and lavender t-shirt, purple jean vest, green shorts and purple sandals.

She walked right past Chris and stood a bit outside the group. Jennifer looked over to her, "Hi, I'm Jenn, who are you?" She asked.

The girl turned around to her, "I'm Skyler." She said as the second last limo pulled up.

Out stepped Rickie, "Hey everyone," he greeted as he got out of the limo.

He had orange dreadlocks and brown eyes and brown skin. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirts with blue cargo pants and work boots, his eyes were concealed by red tinted circular sunglasses.

He bore a massive smile, until he got tripped by Chris. He had a slight grimace but turned it back to a smile, "I don't believe in anger." He said cheerfully and stood next to Max as the final limo arrived.

The boy was wearing a brown sweater vest over a white button-up short-sleeved shirt with a red bow-tie, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes he also sported a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hey Cornelius." Chris said.

Cornelius walked past Chris and surveyed his contestants, "Hmmmm, could've been better." He stated.

Mocha walked up to him, "Excuse me, that wasn't very nice, where's the hello and nice to meet you?" She snapped in a motherly tone.

Cornelius looked at her, "Fine, hello." He said curtly. Mocha nodded and went back to her bags.

Chris turned around to the contestants, "Now that you're all here, this season you'll be competing in challenges based on movie and movie genres, again. You'll be split into teams soon enough, until then, the make-up trailer confessional is next to the craft services tent, or the food area, you're trailers where you'll be sleeping are over near the fake cliff. So boys, go put your stuff in the right trailer and girls in the left one.  
Meet me at the craft services tent in 10."

* * *

**Confession Camera (CC)**

**Mocha: Did you see that Cornelius guy, what crawled up his butt?**

**Cornelius: Her? She thinks she can dominate me, she'd be wrong. I'm the perfect mix of nerd and jock. I could win with both eyes closed and my hands behind my back, but it'll be more fun to demolish them all.**


	5. Episode 1 Part 3:Hide n' seek love style

Things were tense in the girls cabin, mostly between Mocha and Jennifer.

**CC**  
**Mocha: I feel really bad about the cowgirl comment, I guess I was tired or something, but I should fix things.**

Mocha walked over to Jennifer, "Ummm, hi, I just wanted to apologize for the thing I said earlier, I was really tired and wasn't thinking, it was a bad joke, really bad." Mocha apologized.

Jennifer looked up, "I believe you, thanks."

"So are we okay?" Mocha asked. Jenn nodded.

**CC  
Jenn: She wasn't lying, and I do believe she was tired. Most of us were waiting half a day to be picked up.**

In the boys cabin however, they were all getting along pretty well. "Hey guys, watch this." Russel yelled out, he then proceeded to jump off the top bunk and do a back flip before landing. Everyone cheered and it was fair to say, friendships were being formed.

"Hey guys, I think we should head over to the craft services tent." Max called and the guys left.

The girls were about a minute behind.

Max was the first to arrive in the craft services tent and second was Cornelius, they were then followed by the rest of the cast, Chris was waiting for them, "Hello contestants, today is your first challenge and it will be dedicated to romance movies."

Chris said, arms raised in grandeur.

Everyone looked disappointed.

"Next challenge we will introduce teams, but for now, it's every teen for themselves." Chris said.

**CC  
Cornelius: Thank god, I can't believe I'm gonna have to work with people who'll just drag me down.**

Chris walked around the players, "Today, this challenge is called First and a your partner will take turns showing what your interests and or talents are to the other." Everyone groaned.

"Okay, now for you're partners, if you're name's called out, come to the front. Omar, Max, Jenn, Mocha, Taylor, Jinx and Rickie."

The seven stood out the front, "Now you'll get given partners by picking names out of a hat, there's a girl hat and a boy hat, boys will pick from the girls and vice versa, now pick."

The seven each went to there respective hats and picked out names. Rickie read out his first, "Skyler."

Then Jenn read out hers, "Matt."

Next was Max, "Sarah." Sarah looked pretty happy.

**CC  
Sarah: At least he's a nice guy.**

"Russel." Called out Taylor.

Jinx read the name on her paper, "Luke."

Mocha read out her name, "Cornelius."

**CC  
Cornelius: Crap biscuits.**

Omar was the final one to read out his name, "Gia." Gia sighed.

Chris stood in front of the contestants, "Okay kiddies, go spread out and impress."

* * *

Cornelius and Mocha

The two stared at each other, Cornelius was uninterested, Mocha was wondering if she could try and get off to a better start with this guy, all hopes were shredded when Cornelius made the first move, "Listen, I'm not really interested in finding out your talents, so why don't you just tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He suggested.

Mocha looked a bit annoyed but shrugged and began to explain, "I'm an artist at heart..."

* * *

Gia and Omar

"...and I can recite the name of over thirty Marvel heroes and I've watched every sci-fi movie of the twentieth and twenty first century and..." Omar babbled as Gia stood uninterested, that is, until he started again, "Wait, it's my turn." Gia blurted, eyes wide.

Omar looked a disappointed that he'd been cut off but watched as Gia pulled out a pair of headphones from a backpack, "Here, put these on." She instructed

.  
Omar obliged and put on the headphones, Gia pulled out an iPod and switched on the music. Heavy metal music blasted into Omar's ears as his eyes opened right up and he dived behind a rock.

He peeped his head out from behind the rock and looked up at Gia, "Did it have to be so loud." He murmured.

* * *

Sarah and Max

"Yeah well, can you do this?" Asked Sarah as she did a backwards slam dunk on the basketball hoop behind the craft services tent.

Max looked at her as he picked up the ball and ran towards the ring.

He jumped and turned in midair to slam the ball in the net, one handed.

"Impressive." Sarah smiled as Max went and sat next to her.

* * *

Russel and Taylor

Taylor continued to watch the scariest movie in the world, pushing it every now and again to watch Russel's various stunts from various heights with various death obstacles. He knew a lot of stunts.

Taylor may not have have had the most athletic challenge, but this movie was so gruesome and scary, that it reduced ghost hunters to a puddle of whimpering uselessness.

* * *

Rickie and Skyler

"Woah." Rickie gasped as Skyler finished her balancing act.

She'd just walked across a tightrope 20 meters off the ground.

Skyler climbed back down and sighed. She was really puffed.

"So, what's your talent?" She asked between breaths. Rickie turned slightly and responded, "I don't really have any outstanding talents." He said and then winked to the camera.

**CC  
Rickie: I'm actually an expert Brazilian Dance Fighter, but that's for me to know and the others to find out. Hopefully not through experience.**

* * *

Jinx and Luke

"...and that's the story of how I became interested in the life of being an assassin." Jinx concluded an extensive and interesting story.

Luke sat there in awe, then shook his head and talked about his main talent, "My talent is maintaining my hair." He boasted and posed to show his hair.

Jinx walked up to him and felt his hair.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "OK, BACK OFF, NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, TOUCHES MY HAIR." He shouted, fuming.

**CC  
Luke: No way did she just touch my beautiful locks, do you know how much damage she could've done and the grime that could be in there. Now I have to wash and condition and don't even get me started on the drying. There's so much work to do about...**  
(Rant continues for ten minutes which we didn't record.)

* * *

Jenn and Matt

"I just generally love maths and I'm actually quite good at it. There are other things I like, but it's your turn now." Finished Jenn.

She looked up at Matt who was on his video game, he began speaking without looking up, "I'm an amazing gamer, I also support many charities and support companies." Matt summed up quickly.

* * *

The contestants all gathered around Chris.

"Okay kids, the next and final challenge is called hide and find. The girls will go to the set that bests represents their talent or interest and the boys will have to find them. Last boy to find their teammate will be going home, and you can never comeback...ever." Chris explained, the boys gulped.

**CC  
Max: Sudden death. That's a bit of pressure. Luckily, I know exactly where Sarah will go.**

"Okay girls, you've got ten minutes, spread out!" Chris said to begin the challenge. The girls ran off, their minds thinking about where to go.

**CC  
Jenn: There aren't many movie sets or movies about maths, so the decision was hard, but I think the school is the best one.**

**Skyler: I guess the daredevil movie set was the best place for a tight roping girl.**

**Sarah: Sport movie set, duh.**

**Jinx: Hunting movies.**

**Taylor: Horror movies were definitely my choice.**

**Gia: I'm not exactly sure about whe... Rock bio pic movie set.**

**Mocha: There aren't many artist movies, so I'm going to the cartoon area. Hopefully he'll work it out.**

Ten minutes later.

"Boys, are you ready, are you set..." Chris said, all the boys looked forward and Chris pulled out a massive air horn.

**BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Everyone jumped out their skin and a couple of birds fell out of trees, but they were off the moment they recovered. Unfortunately, Matt was a little behind on recovery as he'd been right next to Chris.

**CC:  
Matt: Ooooooowwwwwwwwww.**

Cornelius ran off into the studio, his mind already crossing off places. He ran until he saw an intersection and then stopped to make it look like he needed to catch his breath.

**CC:  
Cornelius: Better slow down, give them a false sense of security.**

Cornelius then ran off to the cartoon area. As he got closer, he heard someone banging around and knew he was right.

He rounded the corner and entered, "Surprised to see me, well, of course your not." Cornelius stated before spinning walking out with Mocha following right behind.

Max stood behind the ring on the basketball and sports set and waited for Sarah to o for the shot, she ran up to the hoop and jumped, ready to finish the lay up. Then Max bursts onto the court and swatted her.

Sarah jumped back and looked at Max who was laughing. She playfully punched his shoulder before laughing as well.

Omar thought back to his experience that afternoon.

(Flash backs in italics).  
_Gia put the headphones on his ears, then she pulled out her iPod and pressed play. Omar jumped behind a rock immediately, he then poked his head out from behind, "did it have to be so loud."  
Omar then knew where to go and headed off to the music rock bio pic set._

Rickie thought about what Taylor's choice may have been and realized that her stunt was on par with something that either the circus did, or a daredevil did. He thought a little more and couldn't think about any circus movies, so he strolled off in the direction of the daredevil movie set.

Russell knew exactly where Taylor would be, the horror movie set. He ran as fast as he could there.

When he arrived, he looked around and saw Taylor almost praying to a chainsaw. He walked up to her and Taylor obviously heard him because she explained it, "This is the same chainsaw they used Chains Two, the best movie ever."

Matt got up and started running to the place where maths came from, school. Luke was also running to the hunting movie area after much thinking and it looked like they were neck and neck.

Matt took the lead before Luke overtook and put a bit of room between them, but Matt made it up and they were equal. Luke saw the set door was open and dived. Matt just kept running.  
Matt's foot was about to step down and beat Luke when Luke's head hit the ground, signaling him as second last and unfortunately, sending Matt home.

**CC:  
Matt: I would of liked to stay a little longer, but what the heck, more gameboy time.**

Everyone sat in the gilded Chris theater. They looked a little confused, "Why are we here when there's no voting?" Asked Rickie.

Chris looked at him, "So I can do this." He said and pressed a button.

Matt's area of bench disappeared and he slid down some kind of chute. He was screaming the whole way.

Everyone just watched wide eyed.

**CC:  
Mocha: I preferred the limo.**

Chris walked over to the edge of the stage, "That's the end of that, episode 1 finito. Will Gia be nice to Omar? Did Matt survive the chute of shame? Will Mocha and Cornelius make up? Find out the answers to all these questions and more next time on Total, Drama, Return, of the Set.


	6. Episode 2: Escape Spies, Escape

**IMPORTANT: I am going on a three week holiday and will therefore be unable to post any chapters for the time being. I am feeling bad because its been about two weeks since my last update so I'm going to give you guys a preview of EP 3 before I leave. Sorry :(**

**Hey guys, episode 2 is up as of now. Sorry for the wait, school is getting harder and harder and mum is making me do more homework then writing. I am also writing a fic called Prince of Atlantis. It's on a community called "DC Universe Earth 30" by ChainGangSoldier45 for those who want to check it out.**

**Also, thanks to Courtneyfan55, you are like an alarm clock for me. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm in a little writers block and indecision about how to go on with this.**

**Anyway, sorry for the time waste. Read.**

* * *

Chris McLean walked out of the craft services tent and stood in very self important way, "Last time, on Total Drama Return of the Set, We had the romance slash friendship movie challenges where the contestants got too know each others interest and talents.

Then they played hide and seek, sudden death style. Friendships were formed, enemies were made and Matt went home after losing a tense race by a literal hair. He also got to test out the chute of shame and, to answer many emails, he did survive," Chris said before whispering, "unfortunately," then he returned to his normal voice, "this time, we see how the contestants can act. So stay tuned to, Total, Drama, Return, of the Set."

It was still dark when Chris McLean walked out between the contestants trailers. He pulled a megaphone out from behind and held an air horn to it. He smiled before pressing the air horn.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

They were multiple cries and groans as the contestants got up and realized it was still dark.

**CC  
Gia: Why god, why?**

"Come on, sleepy heads. Up and at 'em. It's 4 o'clock and time's a' wastin'." Chris called out as the contestants began to pile out of their cabins.

Everyone looked extremely tired and had bags under their eyes, especially the boys as their cabin had been shaken around by the wind that had taken the set by surprise.

"Okay kiddies, rise and shine, it's team pickin' time," Chris said to the contestants, "Max, Cornelius, since you were the first two to enter the craft services tent last challenge, you'll be team captains. Max will pick first, because he's nicer to me. Oh, and we're doing things school yard style, boy, girl."

Jenn suddenly called out, "But there's 13 of us and that means one team will have more members then the other."

Chris bent over and laughed, "Yeah," he said in between laughs, "We thought it would be more fun that way."

Max looked around at his peers and thought about who was a good and who he was friends with, his first choice was almost immediate, "Sarah." He called out.

Sarah walked forward and fist bumped Max.

"Sick." She remarked.

Cornelius had a hard time making his first pick, but looking over at Max and thinking about how he'll probably choose friends and thinking about the saying, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," he knew who to pick,

"Mocha." He sighed.

She walked over suspiciously and looked him in the eye while she passed him.

**CC  
Mocha: What's he up to?**

Max's next pick was Russel, he walked over and gave Matt a high five.

Cornelius looked around at the couldn't decide which guy to pick, so he went with one he at least liked, "Rickie." He called, Rickie smiled and gave a small cheer.

"Taylor." Max said.

"Jennifer." Cornelius picked.

"Luke." Luke walked up to Max and thanked him.

"Omar." Omar made a little fist pump.

**CC  
Omar: Not last, yeah.**

"Ummmm, Gia." Max called out, Gia just shrugged like she didn't care.

"Okay, then Jinx." Cornelius said.

Everyone turned to leave but Chris jumped in, "Hey, there's supposed to be thirteen of you, where's Skyler?" He asked.

Everyone began searching for her and they did it quickly as everyone wanted the challenges to be over.

The searching went on for about ten minutes before Sarah called out from the girls trailer, "She's in here!"

The contestants ran over to the cabin and Skyler inside, sleeping. Everyone looked at her incredulously, jaws wide open. Sarah went and shook her awake gently. Skyler stirred and got up.

"How did you sleep through the air horn?" Asked Omar, he was one of the most surprised contestants.

Skyler shrugged, "I guess I was lucky, eh." She stated coolly.

**CC  
Skyler: Truth is, I was just so tired I went back to sleep.**

Everyone walked out of the trailer and back to the team picking area, "Okay Skyler, pick a team." Chris said.

Skyler looked at both teams and walked over to Cornelius' team. They all clapped and cheered and Max's team grumbled at the fact that they had a numbers disadvantage.

"Okey dokey kiddies, here are you're team names. Max, your team is the Daring Directors. Cornelius, your team is the Courageous Producers. Now go get some breakfast and prepare for today's challenges."

"So then, what are we eating Chef?" Asked Omar optimistically.

Chef snarled at Omar, his big, block like figure was one of the most intimating figures in the country. Omar quickly backed away.

Over at the Daring Directors table, plans were being formulated.

"So guys, what's our tactics?" Russel asked.

"Most challenges are physical right?" Asked Luke, everyone nodded, "So we should send in Matt, Sarah and Russel to those challenges, since they're the sportiest." Luke said boldly. Everyone clapped and smiled at that plan.

Meanwhile, the Courageous Producers where doing completely the opposite, "Just because Chris chose you to picks the team doesn't mean you do, we should do this democratically." Mocha objected much to Cornelius's disliking.

Cornelius got ready to butt in Jenn stepped in instead, "Mocha's right, Democracy is the best way forward." She said matter-of-factly.

Cornelius put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, we'll vote. First off, who actually wants to be team captain?" Cornelius asked. Mocha, Jenn and himself put up their hands.

"Okay, who wants Jenn to be captain?" Asked Cornelius, Mocha and Omar put their hands, "Who wants Mocha?" Rickie and Jenn raised their hands, "Who wants me to be captain?" Said Cornelius. Jinx, Skyler and Cornelius put up their hands.

"You can't vote for yourself." Mocha said

"Sure I can, politicians do." Cornelius argued.

Mocha looked ready to start an argument but at that moment Chris walked.

"Okay kids, today, is spy movie day." Chris said grandly.

"How come we don't get a cool introduction like the other cast?" Asked Russel.

"Because they were way more fun torment, anyway, first challenge is," Chris stopped and pressed a button, "Save your partner."

A metal belt sprung up from each team's table and attached itself to Omar and Luke's waists. They both struggled and squirmed against the belt.

"That is an electric belt, you have to get your teammates out before ten minutes or they'll get an electric shock that will knock them out. Okay, got it... questions?" Chris asked and explained.

Everyone put their hands up.

"No questions, then GO." He said and walked out of the craft services tent.

The teams crowded around their respective players and tried to work out what to do. Max started trying to the circuits, but apparently there were none.

**Chris' Watching Room (CWR)  
Chris: As if we're gonna make it that easy.**

"Okay so what do we do now?" Asked Sarah. Everyone scratched their heads and looked confused.

Cornelius was already cutting through the outer shell with a knife, "Okay guys, stand back, I've almost got it open." He stated.

He cut for a second longer and suddenly he'd cut all the way through. He then grabbed both sides and pulled them apart so he could see the inside.

"Seriously." Cornelius exclaimed, he chuckled a little as the inside only had a couple of batteries running it.

He pulled them out and the belt sprung off Omar.

The team stood around and waited until a hologram of Chris entered the room, "That was actually only part one, the whole challenge is an obstacle course. You will be timed, first to cross gets their team the win, but you need as many members as possible because for each member lost, you gain ten seconds on your original time.

First to the gates wins, go!" Chris explained, the Producers ran off.

"Wait," Gia said, "If we leave and stick together we can win this without Luke." She exclaimed, Luke's eyes widened, "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, here's the knife, cut through, get out and catch up." Gia explained to him, everyone nodded, Luke less then most. "Then lets move." Max said and the Directors left.

"Hey, this is pretty easy." Said Omar as he followed his team through the rolling tires that were being thrown by Chef.

Everyone gasped, "You never say that was easy, NEVER." Said Jenn, right at that moment, Omar got hit by a tire and went down.

"Ahhhhhhhh." He cried, holding his leg.

**CC  
Mocha: I'm pretty sure your leg isn't supposed to bend that way, poor thing.**

Mocha ran over to Omar and picked him up under her arm, she then ran with him using her as a sort of crutch. The Courageous Producers were slowing down.

Max stayed at the back, keeping everyone in a pack and making sure no-one was falling behind.

"HEY, I SEE THE PRODUCERS!" Called out Sarah from the front, and she wasn't lying, the producers were about ten meters in front.

"Come on guys, we can do this." Encouraged Matt, the team cheered and picked up the speed.

Chris saw both teams approaching, "And the winner is... To be determined after they've dealt with this!" Chris said a pressed a button. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the contestants fell over.

"EAAAARRRTHHHQUAAAAAKKKE." Cried out Russel shakily as he wobbled all over the place.

Chris let out an extremely evil laugh and kicked the earthquake up a notch. This launched Omar into the air. Omar cried out in pain and nervousness as the ground approached. He landed with a bump and fell over the line.

Chris clicked a stopwatch, "And the Producers get a time of 5 minutes and 20 seconds, but plus 60 seconds for six members lost makes it 6 minutes and 20 seconds." He said.

Max looked at the field and saw Russel was closest to the finish, "Russel cross the line, we have less time to gain." He cried out, Russel ran to the finish.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Luke cried.

He was flying through the air and approaching the finish line. He saw Russel running to the finish and realized he was going to hit him. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

**CC  
Luke: I found Chris' catapult from last season and used it to fly through the air.**

Luke hit Russel and they both rolled over the line, they were a mix of body, mud and hair as they skidded to a stop at Chris' feet.

"The Directors get 5 minutes and 39 seconds plus the 40 added equals," Chris pulled out a calculator and did some math, before putting it away and announcing the winner, "6 minutes and...19 seconds. The Daring Directors win." He said, the earthquake stopped and the Directors cheered while the Producers groaned.

"Ok loser Producers, Awards Theater for voting time." Chris said, and he walked off.

Some music played as Chris told the contestants how to vote, "Same as season 2, use the voting device to select the player you want gone, and no peeking." He reminded.

Everyone pulled out their device and pressed a face on the voting tech.

"Okay guys, if you get a gilded Chris, you stay, if you don't, you're gone." He explained, everyone nodded.

"Okay, gilded Chris' go to, Cornelius, Jenn, Skyler, Jinx and Rickie. Mocha and Omar, you both fell behind, friendships good, but it certainly doesn't help when you need a million dollars and Omar, if you hadn't made that comment, maybe the tire wouldn't have hit you. Now, the final gilded Chris goes to...

...

...  
...

"Mocha. Omar, it's time to go." Chris finished.

Omar frowned and looked sad, but Mocha gave him a hug, "Don't worry, you'll be fi..." She was cut off as Chris ejected Omar from the game by way of trapdoor.

**CC  
Mocha: He was a good friend, I'll miss the little guy.**

Chris walked away from the Courageous Producers, "That's 2 down, 12 to go. Who's gonna lose? Who's gonna win? Who's gonna have the minds blown by the next challenge? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Return, of the Set."


	7. Episode 3: Let's Make A Movie, Cool Cats

**Hi, I'm here to give you a preview of Episode 3, like I promised in my update of EP 2, as I will be gone :.( for 3 weeks on holiday. When I come back, I will have a fresh mind and new ideas.**

**Sorry for making you wait, but don't worry, I can still write with my iPad, but no updates. Bye for now, not forever.**

* * *

Chris McLean flew through the air in a plane, he had a massive smile on his as he began to yell over the noise, "Last time, on Total Drama Return of the Set, our 13 contestants split into teams and had a bit of bonding and arguing time before I set them up for the days challenge. Omar and Luke were wearing the new fashion of electric belts and their respective teams had to save them.

Cornelius found it easy and to not waste time, the newly founded Directors left Luke to his own devices while going outside to escape the booby trapped movie lot. In an epic comeback, the Daring Directors and Courageous Producers found themselves tied until an earthquake finished the Producers run and lost them the challenge.

Omar was booted for setbacks and falling over the line and Luke and Russel had some personal time together in a tumble finish.

This week we get to go behind the scenes of a movie and see what it takes to make a nail biting, action packed, blockbuster and I promise, it will end in tears. So to find out who leaves and who wins stay tuned to Total, Drama, Return, of the Set." He flew towards the big mountain in the set and tried to maneuver away from it, but crashed.

"Ahh, CRAP!"

* * *

**Once****again, sorry. C U SOON :)**


End file.
